


Choosing Each Other

by Mythica



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Post 4x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythica/pseuds/Mythica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 4x06.  Oliver and Felicity talk about why they chose each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick scene to follow up Oliver and Felicity's talk at the end of 4x06. Oliver never got an answer when he asked Diggle, "Why did she choose me?" I wanted to hear Felicity answer the question and maybe Felicity getting an answer herself.
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing an Arrow / Olicity fanfic. I haven't written fan fictions in 10 years (since Smallville), but my son got me into watching Arrow last summer and I was hooked. I'm very rusty so I apologize if it's not up to par.

Oliver breathed out a sigh as he gently rubbed Felicity’s back. He hated it when they fought. Most of the time their fights were over something so small, but this time… This time he wasn’t sure if they would come out the other side. When she had come in and started to talk to him, he was so scared that she was going to break up with him. She was right: She did drop everything to go with him. He had been selfish and hadn’t really thought about what leaving Star City would mean to her. All he knew was that he wanted her with him, no matter what.

To hear her say the words she said… It was like a weight had been lifted from his heart. “We found ourselves in each other.” No truer words had ever been said about them. She was everything to him and he knew he wouldn’t be the man he was if it wasn’t for her. She had told him that he had changed her life for the better. He didn’t think she had any idea how she changed his.

Bringing his other hand up, he gently rubbed the arm that was across his chest as she tried to move closer to him. He loved just laying with her, feeling her warm body against his. It felt so right, having her near him. He had never been much of a cuddler after sex, but with Felicity it was different. With her, it was making love and he wanted the moment to last as long as possible. If given a chance, he would cuddle with her all day. He still had no idea why she chose him, but he was so glad that she did.

“Where did you go?”

Oliver smiled as he turned to see Felicity looking up at him. Kissing her on the forehead, he squeezed her a little tighter.

“Just remembering a conversation I had with Digg earlier,” he explained.

Felicity smiled as she pulled back from him slightly. “I’m not sure how I should feel if you’re thinking about John while I’m laying naked next to you.”

Oliver’s smile got a little bigger as he pulled her back closer. “Don’t worry. We were talking about you.”

“I fail to see how that would make me worry less,” she joked as she laid her head back on his chest. “I hope it was something good.”

When he didn’t answer immediately, she pulled up to look at his face again.

“It was… I think.”

“Oh, you are so going to have to explain that one.”

Oliver thought about it for a moment before relaying part of their conversation. “I told him I didn’t know why you chose me.”

“What?” Now Felicity propped herself up on her arm as she leaned on his chest.

“I was getting frustrated with your computers…”

“… not surprising…”

“… and Digg found me and we talked and I said I didn’t know why you chose me. I couldn’t even do something as simple as pulling up traffic cameras.”

“Oliver, that’s not that simple,” she countered.

“It is for you,” he explained. “It’s even easy for Digg. And Ray… well, Ray probably…”

“Hey…” Felicity stopped his rambling by reaching up and touching his face. “I didn’t choose you for your computer skills.”

Oliver knew that to be true, but he still didn’t know why the beautiful computer genius in his arms would choose someone like him. “Why then?”

“Didn’t we already talk about this?” she asked. When he just gave her a confused look, she tried to clarify. “Our night in Nanda Parbat. Don’t you remember?”

Oliver smiled as he reached up to gently touch her hair. “How could I forget?”

“Then how can you even ask that?” Felicity sighed as she laid her hand over his heart. “You have such a good heart. You care about people so deeply. Ever since you came back from the island, all you wanted to do was help people. You opened my heart up to the possibility of love again. I didn’t even know that was still possible.”

When she saw the confused look on his face, she continued. “My father… Cooper… Every man I’ve ever loved as left me. I didn’t want to love again because I was afraid that whoever I feel for would just leave me. But then you came into my life and broke through all those barriers. You made me feel like I could be loved. I could just… see it in your eyes how you felt. Even when you kept me at arms length, I could see how much you cared. I may not have liked it, but having you in my life was enough to make me happy.”

“And then I left,” he said softly, still caressing her hair. “Twice.”

“I had tried so hard not to fall for you,” she told him. “I kept telling myself it was just a crush, that someone like you could never love someone like me. I really didn’t know what to think when you said you loved me in the mansion that night. It was what my heart wanted, but my head kept saying it wasn’t possible. I was so nervous when I brought it up on Lian Yu. I thought for sure you would say it wasn’t true. And then when you didn’t… Well, that was it for me.”

Felicity let out a sigh as she moved her head so her lips were closer to his chest. “When you left the first time, I had to hang on to the hope that you were coming back because I knew if you didn’t, you had lost the dual. I had to believe you were coming back. And when you did, yes, I thought things would be different between us. I thought you would finally choose me.”

“Felicity…”

“But then you chose Merlyn and everything came crashing down. It was worse than you leaving because you were here, but you weren’t. And then the thing with Thea happened and Nanda Parbat… I really thought I could bring you home and we could just… run away. I wanted to be the one to protect you. I just wanted…”

“Hey…” Oliver reached up and touched her face, making her look at him as he pulled her closer. “There wasn’t one second when I was away when I was trying to find some way of coming back to you. I wanted it so badly. I just didn’t know how to do it.”

“I know,” she sighed, giving him a small smile. “But you’re here now. That’s all that matters to me.”

“Me too,” he whispered as he leaned down to give her a sweet kiss. With the smile on her face, she resumed her place on his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat.

“You know, I could ask you the same question,” she told him as she lazily drew circles on his chest.

“What?”

Picking up her head, and leaning her chin on his chest, she asked, “Why did you chose me?”

“I think I told you that before too,” he reminded her. “Our first date?”

“Somehow I doubt seeing me chewing on a pen would cause you to fall in love with me,” she said with a playful smile. “Cuz if that were the case, I would have chewed on more pens in my lifetime.”

“It wasn’t the pen per se,” he clarified. “You were just… real. A real… person. Someone who didn’t know me before the island so you didn’t have any preconceived notions about who I was. You accepted me as I was where others were trying to make me go back to being the Ollie Queen they remembered. You were one of the few people who called me on my shit and didn’t let me do something stupid.”

“You still did stupid things,” she reminded him. “You’re pretty stubborn.”

“I don’t think you have any room to talk.”

Felicity just laughed as she put her head back down on his chest. “Other people accepted the new you,” she told him. “That doesn’t make me special.”

“No, but you made me want to be better than that. Felicity, when I came back, I was broken. All I knew was killing. They had made me into a killer and I didn’t like what I saw when I looked in the mirror. You saw beyond what I saw and helped me become who I am today. And I can finally say that I like who I am now and that was all because of you. How could I not fall in love with you?”

Felicity couldn’t help but squeeze him tighter as a wide smile broke across her face. “I’m just glad you could get beyond my babbling. That’s usually a big turn off for guys.”

“Really?” Oliver asked as she turned to look at him. “I think it’s adorable.”

Felicity rolled her eyes as she buried her face in his chest. “It’s embarrassing. I’m surprised you didn’t run away after that first day. That was an epic babble. You had me so flustered.”

“How could I make you flustered?” he asked, causing her to look up at him again.

“Are you kidding? It’s not every day a gorgeous man walks into the IT department, let alone the former CEO’s son. I was surprised I could say anything at all.”

“You weren’t that bad,” he reassured her.

“Oh, you have no idea,” she told him, resuming her place on his chest. “It took all of my effort to not freak out when you sat down next to me.”

“You hid it well,” he told her. “I was just glad I didn’t drop the laptop when you took that pen out of your mouth.” That got her attention as she looked up at him again. “It was very sexy.”

“Sexy?” she asked with a smile as she pulled herself more onto his chest. 

“Big time,” he smiled, wrapping his arms around her. “I didn’t expect to find such a beautiful woman down in IT. It caught me off guard.”

“You didn’t look it.”

“Believe me, it did,” he told her. “If I had been thinking straight I would have come up with a better excuse than spilling a latte on a computer with bullet holes.”

“That was pretty bad,” she agreed.

“But you still helped me.”

“How could I not?” she asked, bringing her hands up to run them through his hair. “You’re a damn sexy man… especially when you’re on that salmon ladder.”

Oliver smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. “You really like it when I use that, don’t you?”

“Mmm hmm,” she hummed as she started kissing his jaw. “Very sexy.”

“Oh, I see,” he teased, flipping them over so he was hovering over her. “You just love me for my body.”

“Absolutely.” Wrapping her arms around his neck she looked up at him with a smile. “Just forget I said all those things before. It’s all about your body.”

“I knew it,” he said with a smile before lowering down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Felicity let out a soft sigh when he moved from her lips to her jaw and down to her neck. Running her hands over his strong back, she gently kissed his shoulder.

“I love you,” she said softly causing him to stop kissing her neck and pull back to look at her with a smile.

“I love you,” he replied before lovingly capturing her lips with his. Oliver knew that in the end it didn’t matter why she chose him. All that mattered was that she did and he would forever be showing her that her choice had been a good one.


End file.
